Buffy and Barry: Power Couple
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Buffy/Barry) After a tough day working, both Barry and Buffy need time to heal from their bruises.


Buffy and Barry:

Power Couple

(I can do a lot more Flash/Buffy crossover… please enjoy and send in your kind reviews)

Iris could not help but feel her and Barry had parted ways without even knowing, they had not spoken for some time and Barry was spending more time with Buffy, Iris and Buffy got on really well but Iris could not help feeling that Barry shared more with the Sunnydale Blonde than he did with her.

As for Barry and Buffy… well Iris was right they were spending more time together since she moved to Central City, Buffy had more free time since she was now a member of the Flash team but her speciality was that of Vampire's and demons, as Barry speciality was that of normal problems and Meta-humans.

Faith had come to visit one week which shook them both up, she was still rogue and this time they still had Lisa Snart who had all the powers of the Slayer, Leonard and Lisa along with Mick caused trouble after trouble for the couple but Barry and Buffy handled it really well, dealing with Faith and Lisa at the same time wore the couple down to their bones.

Barry opened the door to their apartment, blood dripping from his nose and bruises forming along his jaw and body, Buffy was bruised and bloodied up too… fighting 2 rogue slayers as well as Captain Cold and Heat Wave was pretty much damaging to them both.

"You want an ice pack Buffy?" Barry asked heading over to the freezer, his reply from Buffy was a mumbling "mhm" she fell onto the sofa and groaned "Ow" she pouted.

Barry returned with 2 Ice packs and passed 1 to her, he pressed the ice pack to his jaw as she pressed the ice pack to her injuries, a knock at the door drew their attentions and soon Joe walked in coming face to face with the busted up pair, holding a smirk back "Rough night?" he smirked and they groaned pitifully as Buffy rested her head on Barry's shoulder.

"What can I do for you Joe?" Barry asked with a mumble as he rested against Buffy.

"I heard what happened so I thought I'd come by and help you both" he placed his coat on the hanger and went to the kitchen to grab them some more ice pack.

"Thank you Joe" Buffy said gratefully as she pressed the ice on her bruises, Joe and Buffy got along really well after a shaky start, Doctor Wells Betrayal as the Reverse Flash made the team sceptical of Buffy until Barry convinced them.

Barry's incredibly fast healing was kicking in as his bruises began to fade away and the pain began to subside, Buffy had fast healing too but hers were taking time to fully fade away.

"No fair" she whined and elbowed him, he chuckled and kissed her head gently.

Joe watched the couple from the kitchen with a smile, he had not seen Barry like this for a long time and he was happy to know Barry finally found somebody to make him smile.

Buffy started to kiss Barry's jawline and Barry began biting on her shoulders gently, Joe's eyes widened before grabbing his coat "Barry… please wait before I leave before you both start" Barry's cheeks turned red and Buffy laughed as Joe bolted from the apartment.

Things escalated between the speedster and the slayer as their kiss turned fierce and hungry until the sound of the door knocking drew their attention.

"Oh come on" Barry complained and Buffy laughed it up as she climbed off his lap to open the door revealing Caitlin and Cisco along with Ronny holding popcorn in their hands along with a few dvds "Whose up for movie…?" Cisco grin turned into a gawking stare of awe, Caitlin turned her head away and Ronny and Cisco were gawking, Buffy was confused until she looked down and saw her shirt was open and her buttons were missing.

Turning to Barry he was looking as red as his Flash suit "Oh Barry" she said warningly and Barry burst into laughter, Caitlin grabbed Ronny and Cisco "We'll leave you both alone… see you tomorrow" she bolted away dragging a complain Cisco behind her and Ronny close behind him.

Buffy looked to the laughing Barry with her arms folded and Barry recognised the look on her face "Uh oh" he gulped as he was unprepared for her pounce that sent the couch tipping backwards sending them rolling onto the floor.

Buffy had to teach Barry a lesson… especially about ripping her favourite shirt open with his speed.

(Hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


End file.
